


Beware of flying gauntlet!

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur defending his Merlin, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, Pinning!Arthur, Warning: Violence with a flying gauntlet!, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lord is flirting with Merlin. Arthur will teach him to beware of flying gauntlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of flying gauntlet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! Posting here some stories from my Tumblr blog! This one is more on the Crack side! Enjoy the small pun with the Lord name~~ And let's see if you're able to read the whole story without saying said Lord's name wrong ;)

Arthur was angry. No; he was downright furious. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as his fists clenched in a last will not to simply plunder Lord Pervet.

 _How dare he flirt with Merlin_? Merlin was his! Well; Arthur had yet found the courage to claim him, but still. Arthur made sure to show all the time who Merlin belonged to!

And yet, Lord Pervet had the nerves to obviously embarrass Merlin in front of the whole training yard with his shameless flirting!

* * *

 

The Knights of The Round Table were clever enough not to point out to their fuming King that he was openly staring at Merlin and Lord Pervet; frozen on the spot and imaginary smoke coming from his ears and nostrils.

The Knights exchanged glances. Lord Pervet had only some moment left. Peace to his soul.

* * *

 

Merlin scrubbed harder one of the helmet. His magic flared in annoyance; but he soothed it. He couldn’t, not here. A small sigh escaped his lips, but it did nothing to deter Lord Pervet. The man’s flirting was very obvious-and very unwelcomed. There was only one person Merlin wanted to receive such kind of attention. Glancing at Arthur; he couldn’t help the distress in his eyes.

* * *

 

Enough was enough! Arthur gritted his teeth at the help-me look Merlin just sent him. The blond stalked with murder in his whole demeanor toward Lord Pervet-who was too absorbed into his sly scheming to sense the impending doom arriving like a storm.

Arthur took out his gauntlet before bellowing, “PERVET!”

The sniveling flirt startled and whirled around. He only had the time to widen his eyes as the threat registered before Arthur threw his gauntlet straight at him and it smacked the Lord’s face violently.

Merlin and the Knights winced as Lord Pervet fell on the ground-half knocked out.

“Challenge. Right now.” Arthur’s thunderous voice snapped out-eyes burning.

Lord Pervet is history; the Knights thought.

Merlin simply looked at his King and smirked slyly. “I’ll be the one giving the prize to the victor”, he mouthed.

Arthur felt color rising on his cheeks before his fiery eyes hardened in determination.

Oh; he was going to win.


End file.
